The Dark Scion
by Kyuuketsuki no Kitsune
Summary: Light, dark, and the gray line in between heed his call, as the dark scion is soon to be.  Trelawney WARNING:Future Harry/Hermione/Luna, Voldemort is Harry mentor, Dark, powerful, Independent Harry. Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter, JK R does.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Harry Potter, this is obviously a fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rollings.**

Chapter 1

In a quaint little street called Privet Drive, in the suburban neighborhood of Little Whinging, Number four, laid the wizarding savior, Harry Potter. His room, at best, was mediocre; toys littered all of the floor like small little landmines waiting to be stepped on, and in the little corner toward the right of the window was a little cot were the five foot six, sixteen year old laid thinking.

Even through the dim lighting, you could still see the cogs of his mind working in ways it never has before. His eyes had puffy red circles around them, and he curved and twisted his mouth to keep himself from crying out in anguish. It has been but a month after his godfather, Sirius' tragic falling through the veil, and by his own cousin, Bellatrix's, hated wand no less.

"Why?" Harry asked himself, almost as if he was asking fate itself. Suddenly, the door banged open to see the looming shadow of Vernon Dudley.

"BOY, where is my DINNER!" Vernon screamed at the top of his lungs, his shrill tone making Petunia's pale in comparison. Harry looked over to his alarm clock to see that it was an hour past time for dinner to be made.

Harry stumbled out of his bed and said in a strangled voice, "I haven't made it yet, I lost track of time." Just as Harry stumbled out of "room", he was greeted by Vernon's massive sausage fingered fist to the stomach. Harry slipped off of his fist and hit the ground with a grunt.

"Dinner was supposed to be done an hour ago, boy!" Vernon growled at him. "Now, your dearest aunt has to dirty her hands with your work!" The older man emphasized his words by kicking the poor downed boy in the ribs. Harry let out another groan, but otherwise remained silent. Vernon bent his walrus-like frame and picked Harry up by the scruff of his shirt.

"You know what is funny about this situation?" Vernon said, face to face with the boy, "The fact that now that your stupid mutt of a godfather trash is dead, and I can do whatever the hell I please." To prove his point, he tossed Harry's still body back into his poor excuse for a room and said, "No food either tonight." The door slammed shut, and the deadbolt could be heard echoing throughout the room.

* * *

><p>Later, after Harry woke up from passing out, he groaned, holding his stomach, wondering how the fuck he was in this horrid situation. It was bad enough that he was beaten and starved just for living, but after all the warning, all of the crying out for help, he was still ignored and forced back into this hell hole year after year. He didn't quite understand until it finally clicked. Dumbledore. Of course it had to be him. Who else in the wizarding world had enough power enough prestige to derail any cries for help from him, and still be able to say it is for his own good, and be able to make others see it the same way.<p>

Harry's mind recoiled at the thought that lied within. All the things that have happened to him, all the near death experiences he had faced, all the fucking abuse he faced at the hand of the Triwizard Tournament, all could have been prevented, and he knew he could. 'And Sirius,' Harry's mind hollered, 'Why him of all the people close to me?' But alas, fate was not yet done with him as it threw him yet another revelation.

"He was too close to me," he said out loud in a melancholy voice, devoid of all trust, "All this sorrow because Dumbledore thought he would lose control of me."

Suddenly, the air all around him pulsed, as if trying to break free of some kind of bind, then another pulse, as if his magic were trying to gain a foot hold in his body. And then there was pain. Pain so great that everything in Harry's world went black and reality filtered away. Now in his mind, he looked around, pondering how his mind could look so dead. He figured the closest thing that it looked like was a badly tended Quidditch Field. The grass was black, the goal posts were decrepit, and the stands looked like they had been only half demolished, while the other half was left to fall on its own.

The only thing that looked normal, or at least lively, was the pulsating ball of black-looking lightning. As he walked, or rather floated, he began to notice the reddish-white chains holding it down. The closer he got, the more he noticed that the lightning, or rather the magic, was calling to him as if pleading with him to release it. To allow it to become part of his body, his magical core, again. His hand came to hover over the chains.

"How long have you been here?" He asked in a tentative tone.

As a response, the magic showed him a vision of him as a child, a little after his second or third birthday.

The next question he was compelled to ask was, "Who did this?"

The magic then showed him another vision. However this time, as it was trying to form it, the magic suddenly collapsed and began screaming.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me," Harry said.

Almost instantly, the screaming stopped.

Out of pure curiosity, Harry asked, "How would I be able to free you?"

The magic let out a mournful sound, as if trying to inform him that either it didn't know or it couldn't say it. Harry suddenly looked down at the chains holding his magic captive from him and became furious.

"I'll free you," He vowed, determine his voice laced with anger.

He leaned down to grip it but was blasted out of his mind and into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore sat straight up as a sudden shiver racked his body. His drive for finishing his work vanished, only to be replaced by a feeling of intense unease. As he began to forcefully calm himself down, he looked out his office window.<p>

Since he didn't often feel like this, he began wondering what caused it. Waiting for Fawkes to return from a delivery, he began contemplating what might have happened.

* * *

><p>"…Tter Sir, please wake up!" A squeaky voice came from over Harry.<p>

A blurry eyed Harry looked up to see a smiling Kreacher. "What are you doing here?" Harry said with confusion ringing in his voice.

"I'm here to help you," The little elf said, smile still on his face, "After all, I'm sure you want to free the captive magic that's being held from you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Harry Potter, this is obviously a fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rollings.**

Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight, that magic that is held captive from me is actually my natural dark magic?" Harry asked in confusion, his current mindset of light and dark magic being shook at the foundation.

"Yes, sir, it is. While it isn't taught in Hogwarts, the bunch of buggering idiots, all wizards are born with a naturally balanced magical core," Kreacher responded. "Ever since the light came into power, Hogwarts has become worse and worse, mainly because they refuse to try and teach anything even remotely thought of as dark, and because of that, for the past few centuries the only people who still remember that fact are the Blacks, the Greengrasses, the Potters, and the Gaunt houses.

"Now putting aside the little history lesson, I think you should also know that from the way that your magic is acting, at least half or more of your magical power is being held from you." Kreacher finished, never actually moving during his speech, even though Harry had already moved to his cot and gotten comfortable.

"Wow," Harry dumbly said, his mind trying to register all the newly discovered knowledge, thinking absentmindedly that Hermione would love to know this. Once everything was properly registered, a sudden thought popped into his mind.

"Hey, if my dark magic is currently sealed off from me, then how is it that I can speak Parseltongue?" Harry asked, quizzically.

The small, old elf snorted and responded, "Think of it this way, why can you speak Latin, even though it is used to cast dark spells, or why you can use English even though it can cause bad things to come to pass?" He looked at Harry sagely, as if to say that he should figure that out for himself.

Harry, looking at the ceiling, began to think about it, and after what seemed like hours, the answer finally came to him, "It's because language isn't inherently good or bad!"

"Exactly! I will tell you now that the magic in the language, Parsel magic, is inherently dark, so I don't think you will have access to it yet." Kreacher replied, but his demeanor suddenly changed, and he solemnly voiced out, "I hate to tell you this, but as a house elf of the noble and most ancient House of Black, I am also here to inform you that since you are the appointed heir that Lord Black left behind, you are now the head of the House of Black.

"I would like to also tell you that the only reason you have not been informed of this before me is because of Dumbledore stopping all of the past coming to your house." Kreacher promptly held out his hand out his hand, showing Harry his post, and handing them over to his new lord.

Harry numbly rifled through them, noticing that while the bulk of them were from Hermione, he could see that one came from Gringotts, and two other came from Nevile and Luna. He grabbed the one from Gringotts and was about to open and read it before he was interrupted.

"Lord Potter-Black, do you mind if I clean up the poor excuse of a room?" Kreacher asked, looking at the room around him with disdain.

"Sure, do as you wish, just don't change to many things or use to much magic, I really don't want anyone from the patrol to come in here." Harry replied, and after getting a nod from Kreacher, set off to read the first of his letters.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is my solemn duty to inform you that because of the passing of Lord Black, and that late Lord Black appointed you as his heir, you are now the new lord of the House of Black. We would also like to inform you that Sirius Black has also left behind a will, and at your convenience, would like you to set a time in which the will shall be read. Without you there, it cannot be read._

_Sincerely,_

_Stonehook_

Harry read over the letter a few more times to make sure that he understood it all, then sat back against the wall, and began to think of what had to be done. With the thought of Sirius in mind, Harry's plans came into reality as he started giving order.

"Kreacher, I need you to do something for me," Harry said to the little elf, who replied with a nod, "First, I need to know if Dobby is truly loyal to me. I also need you to go to Gringotts and set up a date for the will reading as soon as you can, as well as pick up a few books about goblin mannerisms and spell bindings."

"Yes, my Lord," Kreacher said, leaving to complete his tasks at hand with a snap at his fingers.

Harry looked over to his alarm clock to notice that it was only a little after six in the morning, and decided to put the letters he was holding down and get some sleep.


	3. Intermission 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Harry Potter, this is obviously a fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rollings.**

Intermission 1

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you fairing? Are you okay? I don't know what to do with everything that has happened, and with that happened to…Sirius, the only thing I feel like I can do is try to comfort you, but Dumbledore just keeps saying that you just need space. Do you, Harry?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_Are you…um…Okay? I know we didn't talk much, but I still want_ _to help you. Whatever you need, even if it is just to talk, don't hesitate to ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_I'm really getting worried about you. You haven't replied at all, and…I just want you to be okay. You're my best friend; you're my first friend, so please talk to me._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_From what I'm seeing, there are a lot of wractsperts around you. If you want, I can send you my radish earrings, after all they do help repel them._

_Sincerely,_

_Luna Lovegood_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_Please say something! I'm really worried that you're mad at me for something, and if you are, please. Dumbledore still says you just_ _need time alone, but the feeling in my gut says otherwise. I also need to tell you something about Ron. I think he might be jealous of you. But back to the topic, please talk to me! Owl or even call my phone (number at the bottom), please!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Harry Potter, this is obviously a fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rollings.**

Chapter 3

Walking alone on a cool early summer morning, Harry was making his way up the stairs to Gringotts. The Pillars on both sides of the two story building made the entrance seem both elegant and small. As Harry passed through the large doors, he noticed that the same teller counters stretched across the marble floor with more than a dozen goblins behind them. As he walked to the first open teller he saw, he began to think over the past night.

_Flashback:_

_As Harry was washing the dinner dishes for the Dursleys, if only out of habit, he began to think about his friends. He could admit he did love Hermione like a sister, and since reading her mail to him, that feeling had only become more and more resolute, but Ron was a whole different game altogether. Not only did he not even try to owl him, it seemed that he even tried to keep Hermione from doing so. What was even worse is that he was beginning to see that as of lately, he had been acting more like a jealous dick rather than a friend. Th__is was beginning to make __Harry reconsider their friendship. In the end, Harry decided to keep Ron at arm's length, and to at least give him a chance to gain back his trust._

_Although, while the thought did surprise him, his mind turned towards_ _Draco Malfoy. While he may be a bastard most of the time, Harry was quite sure that was only to please his father. Maybe if Lucius wasn't around, he might actually be able to make his own decisions. And, as a bonus, he wasn't in Lord Dumble-dick's shriveled corner. At that point, Harry decided that he would give Draco a second chance, if only to see what he would do._

_End Flashback_

Harry walked over to step in front of the goblin, then as a show of respect, balled up his hand into a fist, put it at his chest, and spoke his greetings.

"Greetings, well met in gold and silver," Harry spoke in a neutral tone.

The goblin in front of him just looked at him in shock, not expecting a wizard to greet a goblin as though they were the same. The surprise was rapidly replaced by elation as a great smile graced his face.

"Greetings, well received in rube and emerald," The goblin replied. They could both feel the eyes on them and decided to go straight to business. "I assume that you are here for the will-reading, Mr. Potter."

"I am," Harry said simply. The goblin's smile got widened farther at the wizard's straight-forward attitude, and began to usher him back to one of the few doors behind the counters.

"Excellent! Now that you're here, we can start," The goblin said as he opened the door in front of him to reveal a hallway made of polished Granite and marble flooring with various doors reading the names of the goblins that the rooms belonged to.

"Am I the last one to arrive?" Harry asked curiously. It wasn't like he was late or anything. If anything, he was early.

"Yes, you are, Mr. Potter. Everyone else arrived within the last thirty minutes." The teller said, still walking down the smooth Granite halls.

A few seconds later, the goblin slowed down, turned a corner, and announced to the group of mainly redheads that, now that the last of the required people were here, the will could now be read. When everyone started to filter into the room, Harry notices that Ron was whispering angrily to Hermione about something that apparently angered her. That anger vanished in seconds when she saw Harry and began to break her stride with Ron. When Harry reached out to get her, he came up short when Ron pulled her back to him, shooting a scowl at Harry that the brunette didn't miss.

"Harry!" Hermione, after breaking free from Ron, screamed, engulfing him in one of her patented, bone-crushing hugs. "I was so worried about you! Are you okay, you didn't give me any response to my letters?" It was at that point that she remembered that she was in a public setting and started to blush.

'Well, at least she has the humility to be embarrassed,' Harry thought to himself, well aware of Ron coming up behind her. He noticed that Draco wasn't scowling himself, but at Ron. 'I'm really going to have to have a talk with him,' He thought, before setting himself to deal with the jealous git of a friend he had.

"Hey, mate." Ron said in an almost strained manor, as if he was having a hard time saying it.

"Hello, Ron." Harry said neutrally, already deciding that Ron was quickly losing his battle.

"Okay, let's go! It's about to start," Hermione said, worried that they might hold up the will reading.

"Let's go then," Harry said in a solemn voice.

Harry lead the trio into the room, which looked much like a muggle law office, but with the exception that the walls were made of stone, which made the very room itself seem convex. The goblin office held a filing cabinet towards the back right corner, and a desk and chair close to the center of the back wall. In front of the desk were three horizontal rows of chairs with four seats per row. With this peculiar seating led the problem. There was four seats off to the right, four in the center, and four in the left, but were separated by about five.

The seats to the left held Remus, who looked like a train wreck, Tonks next to him trying to keep herself together, and the twins, Fred and George heartbroken about seeing the marauder in such a shape. Where that wasn't really bad, the problem mainly led with the other rows. Apparently, the Ministry let Arthur have this day off, because he, Molly, and Ginny were all sitting in the middle row, leaving Narcissa and Draco to the row towards the right wall. As soon as Ron found that out, apparently all tact left.

"There is no way in bloody hell that I'm sitting anywhere near that faggoty little ferret and his Death-Eater whore of a mother," Ron yelled out in the room, earning him intense glares from everyone else.

"Ronald Weasley! Get over here and shut up before I decide to let the twins experiment on you with their new inventions!" molly spat angrily at Ron.

With her words, the twins' attention was peeled away from the puffy-eyed werewolf and zeroed in on Ron with a devious smile plastered on their faces. With those quick actions, Ron actually went pale and shut up. Well for a little while before he began to grumble again about life being unjust or something that no one cared to find out about.

"Ron, just go over there and sit with your family, me and Hermione will be fine." Harry said in a low voice.

Ron just looked at Harry with a scowl, then let out a labored 'fine' and made his way over to his parents. Harry and Hermione just looked at the last two seats, and although different thoughts went through their heads, they both began to walk over to their seats resigned with their situation.

"Well, not exactly what I expected, but it will do," Harry whispered to himself quietly before speaking to Hermione louder, "I'm going to take the inside seat, okay?"

Hermione just nodded her reply and continued to walk until they reached their destination and promptly sat down. The Malfoys just stayed where they were, keeping their eyes forward, though Harry could see that every once in a while, Draco would look at him in puzzlement. Harry just decided to take that as a good sign. Soon after everyone was seated, Stonehook decided to begin.

"Wizards and witches, this is the will-reading for the late Sirius Orion Black. At this time, I will unseal the will in which Mr. Black has trusted us with and will distribute what is read to be distributed. First of all…" Harry began to block out the goblin as he noticed that Draco was starting to lean towards him.

"You do know you don't have a very loyal friend, right?" Draco said, Harry being able to hear the sneer in his voice, even if he couldn't see it.

"I know," Harry said simply, actually surprising the snappish blonde.

Harry tuned back into Stonehook announcing that Fred and George would receive two establishments to further their joke shop, one in Diagon Aleya, and one in Chemin Buelle, which were the Bulgarian and French respective versions of Diagon Alley. Stonehook then moved on to the next item in the will, which involved Tonks, Remus, and the Weasleys receiving about 10 million gallions each, which stunned the Weasley's harshly, but sent Remus overboard, which Tonks was currently trying to reverse, but alas couldn't be done. To her credit, though, she did manage to get him to be quieter about it.

"At least now they don't have to constantly look like beggars," Draco said under his breath, causing Harry to finally look at him. Even though it didn't look like it, Harry could see that Draco wasn't at his best. There was a slightly darkened circle under his silver eyes and his posture was lacking.

"Draco, can you do me a favor?" Harry said in a low neutral tone, not letting his feelings get to him. Draco raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded anyway, "Would you be willing and able to talk after this?" Draco thought about it for a few seconds before he finally nodded again.

"Good. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron then?" Harry again asked, wondering if the Malfoy heir would decline.

"Very well, I'll be there in a room an hour after this," Draco said, "But I will only meet you. If anyone else is even close, I will leave immediately." Draco finished, and then turned back to the receding allowing no brokering.

"To the Malfoy, or at least to my cousin Narcissa, I have a box of various artifacts that will be given to you, as well as the portrait of your _dearest_ aunt. Enjoy!" The goblin looked directly at Narcissa and continued, "Mrs. Malfoy, you shall receive all of the artifacts upon the eve of the 30th of June, as not all of them have been collected yet." Stonehook discretely coughed, then continued on to read the last of the will.

"As far as the rest of my vault money, and what artifacts or anything within the vault, as well as any housing and business investments and obligations are all transferred to my named heir, Harry James Potter-Black." Stonehook finished. With those words spoken, everyone went silent.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Harry Potter, this is obviously a fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rollings.**

Chapter 4

The silence stretched on for what seemed like hours, but in reality, was only a few seconds before Stonehook spoke up again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize but there is an extension." As the goblin began to speak the words on the will, everyone brought their attention back to the will. "'Gods! I can't actually believe I was able to be completely serious with that...Well somewhat serious. What's even worse is that this is my sixteenth try too! Either way, if you are reading this, then I'm obviously dead. I am truly sorry for leaving you Remmy, and Pup, please don't hold the heir thing against me. I truly think that you deserve it, that and since I'm dead, you can't make me take it back, so ha!'"

At that point, the goblin stopped and started to squint at the paper before sighing. When Stonehook motioned for Harry to come forward, the room once again centered on him.

"Mr Potter-Black, would you please step forward, seeing as you are the only one to be able to read this portion of the will." At Stonehook's announcement, the room surged to gasps.

Harry walked over to the goblin wryly, fully ware of the amount of eyes on his back. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, it's just that he didn't want all the new found attention at the moment, that and the fucking gasps were getting annoying. When he took the offered will, he read in surprise the gold lettering on the page.

'_Hey, Pup! Just so you know, this part of the will is in heirspeak,...or write, whatever! It means that only my heir can read it, my heir being you. I do have an important reason to use this, so try to pay attention._

_'In the past few weeks, I've discovered a handful of interesting things. First off, do NOT, under any circumstances, trust Dumbledore. I found out that he was one of the biggest reasons as to why I was sent straight to Azkaban to rot without so much as a mock trial. I'm quite sure that he just wanted me out of the way so that he could control you like a puppet on stings. I say this with utmost confidence, because I had a contact in the Ministry look into his statement that was taken after he seen me at Azkaban, and he said that I was so demented that even Dumbledore said that he couldn't do anything. The report also went on to say that since I was the secret-keeper for your parents, then I must have ratted them out. To follow-up, he said that because of that, he personally didn't think I even deserved a trial!_

_'There is a little bit more information that I have to say, just in case Dumbledore destroys my journals or memories. By the way, those are inside of the pedestal in the Black library in 12 Grimmauld Place. Speak the word 'Grim' in front of it and it should immediately open up to you. Back to the info; it turns out that Voldemort truly didn't go insane until after your parent's deaths, at least, that is what Severus says. Yes, Pup, we do get along...some what. I do advise talking to him, he is quite smart. Just a word of advice: be persistent._

_'Last though, I would like to say that I'm sorry. If you are reading this, then that something big must have happened to me, but please, know that I am truly sorry. If you ever have a problem that you can't solve on you own, look to Remus, or even Hermione, they are both intelligent and are loyal to you, and not Dumblefuck. Please, for me, for your parents, live on. Stop just surviving and live, after all, no matter what your decisions might be, Lily, James, and I will still love you!_

_~Padfoot'_

By the end of the letter, Harry's emotions were so far spread on the spectrum, his own magic started to swirl and snap around him. He looked up to nod to the goblin and began to scan the room. He noticed first and foremost that Remus had finally stopped crying, and now had a bottle of reddish-black liquid that looked strangely like fire-whiskey, probably given from the twins. The twins themselves looked distraught that one of their idols was dead, and the other was indisposed. Tonks on the other hand was still crying, just not as much, and her hair had turned to a light black color.

The next person he saw was Ron, who was currently trying to cover up sneer pointed at Harry. He went on in order, noticing that the rest of the Weaselys, excluding Arthur, were still crying and hiding their faces to cover the sound. Arthur, on the other was looking at Harry rather intensely, which was making Harry mildly uncomfortable.

The last people he saw was Hermione, Narcissa, and Draco. Hermione looked both pensive and concerned with a small, red ring around her eyes. Draco, like usual, was regal and calm, almost unusually calm actually. Harry was wondering what was going through the blonde's mind. Last though, was Narcissa, who was oddly smiling at him now.

"This will-reading is now officially over," Stonehook said in finality. Everyone finally snapped out of what they were thinking and were finally all looking at Stonehook, "You may leave now."

The Malfoys, while slow and graceful, made it to the door first with Narcissa sneaking a small wink to Harry on the way out. Harry noticed this, and began to become confused up until the point where everyone was beginning to mob him. With everyone's voices being thrown in at once, all Harry could hear was a mixed range of babbling. Soon after the talking started though, Stonehook's voice boomed through it all.

"Wizard and witch, I will need you to leave in order to see to private matters dealing with Mister Potter-Black." When his words finally registered with its audience, most began to blush and started to bid farewell to Harry, mostly by hand shake or hugs. When Hermione came by, Harry found his voice.

"Hermione..." Harry said in her ear in mid-hug, "I'll try to call you when I get back. If I can't do that, I'll owl you." Hermione nodded with a smile on her face leaned up on her toes, and kissed Harry on the check. Harry's face immediately became red, and as Hermione pulled back, he noticed that Hermione was also blushing. Hermione waved with a 'see you later' and left with the rest of the audience behind her.

Harry looked back over to Stonehook, still in mild shock about the kiss. He noticed something else about that kiss as well; it mad him oddly happy. Soon enough though, his happy daze disappeared as Stonehook's rough voice danced in the air.

"We have a few subjects we need to discuss." The goblin's face belied the situations seriousness and Harry soon found himself sober and listening.

"As you have found out in the will, you are now the heir of Black, a most ancient and noble house, and you must be told what that entitles. First off, being the sole survivor of an ancient and noble house actually entitles you the ability to take the lead position of the house of Potter. Seeing as you are also the house of Black, you can take the head position for Black as well."

"Wait!" Harry interrupted, more out of impulse than anything. "How can I do that when I'm only a minor? Doesn't the Ministry have something against a thing like this?" What really threw Harry off was the fact that the goblin actually smiled at him. 'I'm not entirely sure if that is a good thing or not,' Harry thought to himself, noticing the goblin's sharp, pointy teeth instantly.

"You see, there is something their by your Ministry that sheds light on this matter." The goblin replied, pushing back from his desk to open a cupboard in his desk. After little rummaging, his hand finally came out to see a large black leather-bound book. The goblin whispered some word unheard by Harry, and as a sudden gust of wind came through the room, the book opened to reveal lawyer-grade text in which the goblin quickly searched through.

"Ha ha! Here is what the Ministry has declared about an incident like this: 'On the day of sixteenth of December 1438, the Gathering of fifty-two known as the governing force of Wizengamit, have come together to vote in favor of the following law: In the event of a surviving heir of an ancient and/or noble house that in which war or tragedy has befallen them then the surviving heir of the house can immediately take the head of that family. If the heir is below the age of majority, the following condition must be met: the heir has to be at least three years of majority and, that is the case, the heir can achieve immediate and final separation from guardians if that is his or her wish. The only condition to take the head of the house is that the heir must produce more offspring to repopulate the line." The goblin finally finished the statement after what seemed like forever to Harry, before starting up once again.

"To put it in simple terms Mr. Potter-Black, you can legally take head of both families, but at the cost of siring at least one child." Stonehook paused for a few seconds before continuing, "But telling you this all is genuinely useless if you aren't ready to accept the post."

Harry looked at the goblin, thinking that, no matter what, he couldn't really make a decision right at the moment, honestly because he wanted to consult someone first, probably Hermione. Personally, the thought it would be great to be rid of the Dursleys and be able to live on his own, but thought that if anyone could reveal the bad sides to this, it was Hermione. Harry turned to Stonehook with his verdict at his lips.

"I ...I think that I need some time to go over it." Harry stated.

"Very well, Mr. Potter-Black," The goblin said, then opened a drawer in his desk to retrieve paper, which he slid to Harry. "Here are the papers that will make your head-ship and, if requested, your emancipation. Please send me an owl with your decision and/or papers." The goblin finished up with the dismissal gesture for goblins, and Harry returned it in like before leaving the office.

Draco sat waiting in the room he rented at the Leaky Cauldron looking at his surroundings. Although he noticed that the room seemed below him, he still found that he was oddly spacy, mainly because most of his thoughts were focused on earlier.

**Flashback**

Draco just finished dressing when Narcissa walked into his dressing room

"Draco," Narcissa said in a practiced tone. Draco turned to see that his mother was looking at him with a pensive stare. "I've heard about your meeting with Potter, and so has our Dark Lord," she said, watching her son passively, noticing with pride, that her son held no reaction.

Draco turned around to see his mother at the entrance of the room. "Yes, Potter has asked that I speak with him. Not entirely sure what he wants myself, but he seemed... off." Draco said. "I'm assuming that since the Dark Lord knows, he wishes me to try and capture him?"

Narcissa looked at him with a soft smile coming through her facade. "Yes Dragon, he wishes that you try, but also wants you to try and persuade him to come. The Dark Lord senses that something has changed with Potter, something that could be beneficial to our side," Narcissa stared at her son, her expression changing to seriousness as she continued, "He also wants you to try and kidnap him if that doesn't work. Anything that might help our side, but be careful Dragon." She finished with a soft tone as she left the room.

**End Flashback**

The minutes passed as Draco waited for Harry to arrive, when the door opened silently.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Harry Potter, this is obviously a fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rollings.**

Chapter 5

As the time for Harry's meeting drifted closer and closer, the aforementioned teenager made his way over to the room that Tom, the barkeep, said the Malfoy was waiting for him. Taking a deep breath, and clearing his thoughts of everything except the task at hand, he opened the door with a calm expression to see an expected Malfoy waiting on his entrance. Harry looked at Draco for a few second to evaluate the situation, but to his surprise, the Malfoy was calm, and looking right back at him with an equally calm, and aristocratic expression.

Harry looked around after breaking the stare-down with Draco, searching for a place to sit. He saw a chair in the corner, near a small table, and walked over to make use of it. When he looked at Draco once more, he seen what looked like a small amount of confusion, before it was swept away by another neutral expression. Harry sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to gather all the thoughts that needed to be expressed in this meeting, but this wasn't completed as Draco soon spoke out.

"Are we going to discuss what you asked me here for, or are you going to just go to sleep over there?" Draco asked in a bored tone. Harry just sat there and said nothing for a while longer before his eyes flashed open on the Malfoy heir. Draco once again got the same feeling he had in the will reading, and felt apprehension towards Harry.

"There are actually a few things I have to discuss with you, I just need a few seconds to organize them." Harry said in a neutral, almost dead tone. "I also got a feeling that Tom wanted you to try something with me." At the confused look that appeared on the young Malfoy's face, Harry said, "Voldemort, Tom's his real name, also known as the Dark Lord." At the mention of Voldemort, Harry seen Draco flinch, but the confusion cleared up.

"Just to get something out of the way, I would actually like to talk Tom, but only under **Pax Pacis**. I don't think I could quite trust him yet, but I want to actually meet him in a setting where he doesn't try to immediately kill me." Harry notice that Draco expression going from cautious to glad to cautious once more.

"What makes you think that I'm in contact with the Dark Lord? And what exactly do you mean by meet?" Draco asked back cautiously. In response, Harry just gave him a look that said, 'Are you fucking kidding me?'

"Well, first off, the first question is a load of bullshit, both you and I know it. To the second question, I only have what I've heard about him, and his 'trying to kill my scarred ass', so yes, I would like to meet him in neutral ground in order to access the situation a little better. As you noticed, Besides Hermione and the twins, I really don't think I have many allies on my own side, and as of lately, I've notice how Dumblefuck seems to be fucking up my life, so I want to see what his side of this bullshit hero's story I seem to live." Harry said pretty directly.

Draco sat back, processing all the data that he had just been given, and finally concluded that either Harry was damn good at acting (which Draco knew he wasn't) or he was telling the truth. With that cleared up in his head, he started up the conversation once more.

"Well, that would at least explain why you wanted to talk to me. I would like to ask a question though. How exactly did Dumbledore mess up you life?" Draco asked in contemplative tone.

Harry thought about it for a few seconds, and said, "In order for me to tell you that, I would like a unbreakable vow to not tell it to anyone until I say otherwise." Draco looked at Harry, furrowing his eyebrows in a confused manner and said simply, "Why?"

Harry looked him directly in the eye and said point-blank, "I don't wish for this knowledge to become public as of yet." Draco thought about this for a few seconds before agreeing to it. After the vow was made, Harry explained how Dumbledore had blocked all of his posts from all of his friends, and well as from Gringotts, didn't inform him about him being the heir of Black or Potter, or the fact that he could have actually left his abusive relatives, which he also informed him about. He told him that Dumbledore tried to keep Harry ignorant of the will reading, as well as his theory about Dumbledore trying to keep him alone and desperate in order to use him as a weapon, and his theory about his dark magic. At the end of the discussion, Harry noticed that it was beginning to get dark, and addressed this.

"Draco, it's getting kinda dark, and I need to get home before Dumblefuck started to notice. I've got Kreacher currently covering for me at my place, but I don't suspect it will hold up for much longer.

First and foremost, I would like to say thank you for doing this, and if you need to talk to me or get a message to me, send it through a house elf." Harry stood and stuck out his hand. As Draco reached out to shake the proffered hand, he got a sense of deja vu. Harry then departed with a swift good-bye as he walked into an alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron.

"Kreacher!" Harry said to summon his house elf. As he appeared in front of Harry, he did a swift bow, and asked, "Are you ready to go back?"

"I would rather not Kreacher, but I have to keep up appearances for the moment." Harry replied in a resigned tone that actually angered Kreacher.

"Say the word, Mr. Potter, and I'll wipe them from the face of the earth." Kreacher said heatedly. Harry looked down at Kreacher with a fawn smile on his face, with a simple reply.

"Not yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later – June 20, 1996

Harry sat in his room reading on his now enlarged, and by far more comfortable bed, about certain spell binding, but the longer he read, the more he realized that he would need Tom's help in order to break the binding on his dark magic, as he sure a hell didn't trust Dumblefuck to do it. He suspected that Dumblefuck was the one that put the bind in place, most likely with the excuse of it was for the 'greater good' bullshit that he spouted. As the weeks drug on, his hatred of Dumbledore steadily become worse and worse.

Getting tired of reading the book, as he was getting uncomfortable from sitting for so long, Harry put the book to the side, got up, and walked out the door. From out his jeans came a pack of cigarettes, and as he made his way out to the back door, he heard the shrill voice of his aunt.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked in her usual haughty manner. He looked back at her and said bluntly, "I'm going out for a smoke. I figured that you wouldn't mind me being outside so long as I was out of sight of the neighbors."

Petunia was kinda shocked by the calm tone, and the fact that he was trying help them, even if it was for his own benefit. She looked at the pack of cigarettes in his hand, and injected, "Alright, that's fine, I guess, but I'm joining you." Harry looked at her with a slightly surprised expression, before shrugging his shoulder and nodding. As they made their way out onto the small back patio, Harry flicked a cigarette to his mouth and lit it. As of lately, it seemed to be the only way to calm his nerves, otherwise he would have considered letting Kreacher off his pitiful excuse of an uncle, thus blowing his cover.

As Harry took a drag from his cigarette, he passed off the pack to his aunt. In the last week, he actually found out that while she might hate anything to do with magic, she didn't mind him as much as the fact that he had magic. When she first caught him smoking out on the back patio, she berated him to a small degree, before calming down and asking for one. Her explanation to his confused expression was that her husband was causing her a lot of stress. Most of the time that they went out was actually when Vernon and Dudley were out. At one point, Harry asked Petunia why she let the two beat him to a pulp, and she replied in a brisk tone, "I hate to say this, but it is you, or me. The only reason I treat you so horribly is that if I didn't, I'd have even more trouble with him, and I'd rather our marriage not go back to how it was when we first started out." At the last thought, she actually shuddered. The only reply that Harry could come up with was, "I understand." At this point, Harry really didn't hate her as much, but after hearing that, he truly hated the other two.

After a little while, Petunia put out her cigarette, and put it in the trash. As she was walking in, she called back in a soft, but firm tone, "Try to be back in before Vernon or Dudley get back home."

Harry nodded back as he settled back into the little lawn chair that he was sitting in. As he lit another smoke up, a small pop went off to the side of him. He looked over to see a small elf with the Malfoy crest on its clothing, and a letter in its hand.

"Hellos Sir Harry Potter sir, I's a letter from Master Malfoy for yous." the small seemingly female elf said. She handed the letter over to him. As he took the letter, he asked, "And what is your name?"

"Me name is Shibi, sir" the dutiful elf said in reply. "I's to stay for a reply."

Harry opened the letter sealed in the Malfoy crest (go figure) and quickly got into the letter.

_**Lord Potter,**_

_** I would first like to say that the Dark Lord has accepted the terms and would like to see you with at least two weeks, if possible. It would be best not to take too long, seeing as he is no the most patient of people. Please send you response with my house elf so that I can send you a portkey for the meeting.**_

_** On the other side of things, I would also like to thank you for telling me what you have. It allowed me to see the real you, and not just what others would have me think of you. While I still don't like you too much, since you are partially the cause for my father to be in Askaban, I realize that you had no control over that, and that if possible, I would like you to consider rethinking my offer of friendship.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Lord Malfoy.**_

Harry sat back, thinking of when it'd be best to meet Tom, and decided that the 24 would probably be the most perfect, seeing as that was the start of his relative's vacation, in which Vernon thought to leave the "freak" at home. It all worked out for him though as he relayed his thoughts to the little elf. As the elf made her leave, Harry put out his cigarette and started to walk to the phone in the house that Petunia let him use when Vernon and Dudley weren't home, and was about to call Hermione when a thought came to him.

'Next week will certainly be interesting.' He thought as he picked up the phone to talk to his best friend about the headships of his two heir lines.

**Hello, this is the beta for this story, ServeInHeaven444, I figured I'd pop in to say that the writer of this story is quite lazy and would love your encouragement in order to write more and put me to work at 3 in the morning to beta his story. Feel free to leave your encouragement in the form of reviews, favorites, or follows. Also he apologizes for the lateness of this chapter. Situations came up that were out of his control, but he just wanted to let all of you know that he is alive and that he is working on the next one as I am rereading (again, he's a slavedriver) all previous chapters to recheck for mistakes.  
><strong>

**~ServeInHeaven444**


End file.
